Sazu Retora
Sazu Retora '''Is an Exiled Shinigami and a former Captain within the Gotei 13, He was Exiled after he killed the person who killed him when he was still alive. Apearance Before Sazu was exiled from the Soul Society he wore the standard Captain uniform but with his bandages on his mouth revealing only the upper part of his face and also wearing a hat on his head that reveals some of his red hair, He usualy used his Zanpakuto which was a prepared cane when sealed to walk around even though he didnt neccesarily need to use it but used it anyway saying it suits him. After he got exiled, Sazu's face is still hidden by bandages covering his mouth only revealing the rest of his upper face, He sports a newsboy-like hat on his head which hides most of his red hair, He wears a white kimono with fur linings on his shoulders with a small openning line reaching to his red rope belt thats around his waist, He wears black sandals along with white socks same as other Shinigamis do, He is always seen wearing a black glove on his right hand everytime he decides to use his Shikai. Under his robes, Sazu wears a black shirt with long sleeves that are longer than Sazu's arms, He wears grey pants with a white sash tied around his waist. Personality Sazu is a complex individual as he apears to have several kinds of personalities, His most noticable personality is his somewhat perverted and goofy personality as when he was alive he always tried to sneak into the womens bathroom but failed due to goofy results such as slipping on soap, Getting a nosebleed or even getting thinking out loud but apparantly thats how he was mostly when alive now he apears to be more mature and calm then he was before. Thats leads to another personality of Sazu which is more mature and calm then his perverted and goofy one as he acts serious on most occasions trying to keep what he calls his "cool" which is actually his way of saying "not looking like an idiot infront of the other Shinigamis" that does show some goofyness in him. He also acts in a cruel way as well an example as when he discovered who killed him and even though it has been 40 years since he died as well as his killer being an old man, Sazu still killed him without showing any mercy to him which had got him exiled. Sazu's most common personality is his calm and silent personality in which he hardly talks to anyone or gets under pressure, He apears to be able of staying calm and not falling into pressure in a battle still keeping himself confident of his abilities without any feelings of worry at all, He also doesnt talk alot to his enemies which he fights simply saying small words such as "Hello", "Sorry" or "Yo" etc. Sazu can also be quite manipulative as he can drive people who are weak to do his own bidding by promising he'll get them whatever they want to if they succeed at helping him with his goal, Yet at the end Sazu doesnt fulfill his promise but instead kills the person he manipulated into doing things for him as he expected him to die while succeeding his mission as he usually sends them to missions that comind back from them alive would be near impossible. Despite that he can be quite laid back in some occasions such as enjoying a view that he sees even while fighting he would take his time into enjoying the scenery of a sunset and such he can be quite careless too. A running gag with Sazu is that he always refers to himself as a "Lone Tiger" by that he means "Lone Wolf" yet he says tiger instead of wolf mainly because he has "Tora" in his last name which means Tiger thus comes his reference to himself as a "Lone Tiger", Yet there is something ironic within what he says because even when he was still in the Soul Society he refered to himself as lone even though he was with a Division and its captain not to mention that he also got around with many members of his Division it could be possible that Sazu doesnt know what the word "lone" means. His favorite food was first noodles but it changed once he tried food thats within the Human World thus his favorite current food is hot dogs and his favorite drink is coffee. History Not much about Sazu's past is known except for when he was alive he used to live in an orphanage helping with taking care of the kids along with the others, Also because there wasnt alot of money for the orphanage Sazu used to steal money from others mostly when he was hiding his face with the bandages he currently wears, Yet one day after stealing money he was shot in the back of his head by another thief who stole the money that Sazu stole. He was then sent to the Soul Society which is where he went to the Shino Academy and trained to become a Shinigami, After 40 years atleast Sazu became a Captain yet the Division he was a captain of is still unknown, When Sazu discovered who killed him 40 years ago he became enraged and killed his murderer without showing any signs of mercy as a result of that Sazu was exiled from the Soul Society for doing so. Powers And Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''For being a former Captain within one of the Gotei 13, Sazu is a master swordsman yet his swordsmanship skills are somewhat higher than an average master swordsman as he displayed the ability of easily blocking an enemy attack with a one arm with ease, Even when his Shikai is in its sealed state he can fight greatly with it even against a Shinigami who had used his Bankai Sazu's skills are still impressive enough to equal his fight with a Bankai, Sazu has also shown the ability of causing great damage with his Shikai sealed as he is noted to use his Shikai for emergencies only and that he uses his Bankai very rarely as he hardly has a reason to use it. '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''As for being a former Shinigami Captain of a Division within the Gotei 13, Sazu has immense spiritual energy as it was seen many times when Shinigamis around him were afraid of him releasing it saying it could create destruction that is beyond repairable. '''Immense Strength: '''Sazu has shown himself having incredible strength as he was able of stopping an enemy attack with ease, He can also stop an attack from a Bankai with simply one arm not showing any signs of pain while stopping the attack, He was also shown once hitting a building making it completely break down slowly. '''Shunpo Master: Sazu displays full mastery over Shunpo that when he uses Shunpo it literaly apears as if hes actually teleporting for how his speed when using it that he instantly apears in one direction than to another in a single split second. *'Haigo '(Lit. "Behind" ''in japanese): A Shunpo technique created by Sazu in which he waits for his enemy to attack him and then instantly uses Shunpo apearing behind his enemy leaving behind his Shinigami robes because of the immense speed and impact that occurs when he uses Shunpo his robes get off of him without any damage at all. *'Hakubu (Lit. ''"A Hundred Steps" ''in japanese): The second technique created by Sazu in which he uses on several enemies only, He uses Shunpo charging at his enemies apearing and disapearing around them exacly one hundred times which implies to the techniques name, After he finishes using Shunpo on his enemies on hundred times it reveals that while using Shunpo he attacked his enemies while using Shunpo thus he damages a great number of his enemies. '''Hakudo Master: 'Sazu is an extremely powerfull unarmed combatant as he can do alot of damage with little effort in battle, He has shown being able of fighting an army of Hollows on his own with ease. *'Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerfull technique that Yamamoto taught Sazu so that he would be powerfull enough to a degree that he wouldnt need his Shikai incase there was an enemy attack on the Soul Society and so that Sazu wont use his Shikai, It is a powerfull punch that can easily break an enemy and send him flying to a far distance, When Yamamoto used this on Wonderweis it both broke and sent him flying to a building breaking it down along with him. Kido Master: 'Sazu has full mastery in using Kido to which he doesnt have to use an incantation but can simply use its hand movements needed to use the Kido he wants to use and still make them have great effect. *'Kurohitsugi '(Lit. ''"Black Coffin"): A Kido spell that Sazu can use which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity that takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears then pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. *'''Watashi wa omou (Lit. "I Think"): ''A forbidden spell that allows Sazu to be able to apear anywhere he wants to no matter where the place is thus he interferes with time and space, He can arrive at just about any location he wants to by simply thinking of the place, This Kido Spell apears to have the shortest incantation which is ''"I Think Therefore I Am". *'Shōkyo' (Lit. "Erased"): Another forbidden spell that Sazu can use but has to pay a great price to use it which is using just about all of his spiritual energy leaving him completely weak against an enemy, This Kido spell can erase a being from existence by focusing all of Sazu's spiritual energy into anyone he wants to thus using his spiritual energy to eraze the person from existence meaning he wont go to either the Soul Society nor to Hell. Immense Durability: 'Sazu apears to be highly durable apearing undamaged from an attack without any signs of bleeding nor scratches, He also apeared to be able to continue on fighting even after being hit by a powerfull attack which can be lethal to someone normal. '''Enhanced Reflexes & Agility: '''Despite not having alot of speed without using Shunpo, Sazu has great reflexes quickly reacting on time to an enemy attack and countering it on time, He can even know an attack is heading towards him and decide when to dodge the attack whenever he feels like it, He also has great agility being able to quickly dodge many attacks while performing acrobatic moves to dodge the attacks. Zanpakuto '''Yaburu '(Lit. "Break" ''in japanese): Sazu's Zanpakuto spirit's name it takes a form of a simple swordstick looking normally like a walking stick which he uses alot of times for walking and he can also unsheathe it revealing its sharp blade, Sazu's Zanpakuto is said to one of the most destructive Zanpakuto's in the history of the Soul Society that he was said to not release his Shikai anywhere within the Soul Society or near it because of its destructive power, As a result of that Sazu focused on improving his other skills. '''Shikai: '''Sazu's Shikai release command is '"Bring Down The House" 'When its released it has an unusual shape and form, It apears as a simple double blade without a tsuba and not even a hilt making it apear as the blade alone being sharp from both sides, Sazu mostly holds it in a flat way in his right hand while wearing a black glove to not wound himself as the glove has a protective metal plate in its palm that protects Sazu's hand palm from getting stabbed. *'Shikai Special Ability: 'The reason for Yaburu to be one of the most destructive Zanpakuto's ever is because of its ability to literaly break anything either side of its blades come in contact with as it can break anything as if its glass, When Sazu breaks something or someoen with Yaburu a white energy can be seen coming from the blade and instantly break anything it comes in contact also Sazu can charge the white energy and use it in different way, If Sazu breaks the ground it can create very disasterous situations such as earthquakes because of the ground being broken or a tsunami if it reaches the water, Yaburu can also act in an infection-like way when it stabs or cuts someone the wound doesnt cause bleeding but shows white lines that look like small cracks similar to the ones on glass then slowly the white cracks spread across the body of the victim and when it "infects" the entire body the victim gets shattered into tiny little pieces like glass leaving behind no blood only a dust of a broken body, Yet Yaburu's effects only work if someone gets hurt by the blade such as being cut or stabbed by its blade but since Yaburu's Shikai is only a blade every attack coming from it can cut. **'Kudake Chiru '(Lit. ''"Shatter" ''in japanese): Once Sazu stabs someone he puts his finger on Yaburu and sends white energy through the blade reaching the tip of the blade, And onto the target thus leaving a clean hole in where the blade stabbed the target, The hole breaks away like glass thus comes the name of the attack. **'Banko Ni Bunkatsu '(Lit. ''"Break To A Million Pieces" ''in japanese): Sazu charges a large amount of white energy on the blade and charges to his enemy using Shunpo, Once he stabs or atleast hits something the white energy is instantly released from the blade breaking the target and a much larger part of the area around him creating a large crater. **'Ko Kiretsu '(Lit. ''"Small Crack" in japanese): Sazu charges small white energy on the tip of his Shikai's blade and slashes his enemy, The wound doesnt apear like a normal wound as the white energy is sent to the wound making it apear like small cracks of glass which are white colored, The crack slowly spreads across the body of the target taking a few minutes to spread across the entire body thus once it covered the entire body the target simply breaks into thousands of tiny pieces of dust not leaving anything behind, The only thing that can stop the crack from spreading and killing the target is if the traget cuts of the limb that is damaged unless the wound is in somewhere that cant be cut off there is no hope for anyway of living after being wounded by the attack. Note: This is a spoiler, The Bankai will be revealed soon in a story '''Bankai: Burēku oshitsubusu to hakai (Lit "Break, Crush and Destroy") Is Sazu's Bankai which increases his Zanpakuto's destructive power incredibly, When he uses his Bankai Sazu removes his glove and stabs his hand's palm with his sword making his Zanpakuto turn into liquid metal and spread across his upper body forming into a silver colored armor with sharp claws, A horn-like blade on the armor's helmet, Two eye holes on the helmet and two blades on the tips of Sazu's shoulders, The armor is only on Sazu's upper body leaving his legs. *'''Bankai Special Ability: '''Sazu's Bankai is even more destructive then his Shikai and as its name implies it can now also crush and destroy things by simply coming in contact with the armor thus making it much more powerfull and dangerous to fight Sazu, Another special ability of Sazu's Bankai is that it allows him to generate the white energy in his palms in a bubble-like form thus releasing it creating devastating results to the area even a small amount of the white energy in the finger tips of the armor's gauntlets can destroy an entire building, Yet it apears that Sazu cannot fully control this destructive power because of how he is carefull to not touch those who are on his side so that he wont do anything such as accidentaly kill them, He also apears to be able of creating large tsunami's by just touching a sea, Theres is no doubt that Sazu's strength is nearly invincible when using his Bankai. Equipment '''Black Glove: '''As a result of the destructive power and unusual form of Sazu's Shikai he has to wear a black glove with protective metal plates on its palm to protect his hand from being stabbed or even being affected by the his Shikai's special ability which is breaking everything it stabs, Even though Sazu can easily destroy the black glove making it apear less protective he is always carefull not to do anything that would damage the glove and stab him wounding him letting his Shikai's special effect work on him thus Sazu has to be carefull when using his Shikai. Trivia By far Sazu has shown having 6 different kinds of personalities Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captains Category:Former Captain Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male